MAKE YOUR GAYFRIEND DISAPPEAR
by Chana Flaya
Summary: En Forks se desata un rumor... EDWARD ES GAY! Bella,que tiene una obsecion con el, se dejara llevar por unos simples rumores? Seran verdad? Que hara para remediarlo?
1. Rumores

**Make Your**** GAY-Friend Disappear!**

**Mientras que estaba esperando mi turno para escoger mi comida en la cafetería, peleaba contra el impulso de verlo, pero como siempre falle. Ahí estaba Edward Cullen, el chico más guapo de Forks aunque bien podría ser el más guapo de todo el planeta, sentado con sus cuatro hermanos en la mesa más lejana a los demás. Lo me quede tan embobada con su cara perfecta que no me fije en que hoy había un integrante mas en la mesa de los Cullen.**

**En los siete meces que llevo estando aquí en Forks, nunca se ha fijado ni una sola vez en mí, y eso me frustra. Siempre me preguntaba porque no se fijaba en mí, porque en vez de que Mike me mirara con cara de borrego degollado podría Edward por lo menos mirarme una sola vez, pero nunca lo hacia. Al terminar el almuerzo me encontré con Jessica en el pasillo y ella al verme corrió hacia mí.**

**"Bella, Bella no sabes lo que me entere!!"- me dijo alterada. Mientras llegaba hasta mí y recuperaba el aire perdido por haber corrido tan rápido.**

**"Tranquila Jess, dime que paso?"- vi como su rostro se ponía rojo, y entonces supe que era sobre Edward. Siempre que ella hablaba o iba a decir algo de el tenia esa misma reacción, pero como no tenerla?**

**"Es sobre.. Bueno no es confirmado.. Aunque puede que sea verdad.. O solo un rumor.."- se decía mas a si misma que contándome, como convenciéndose de algo.**

**Me aclare la garganta para que me contara, ya que verla así despertaba curiosidad mía por saber.**

**"¿Te acuerdas que Ángela nos dijo sobre un chico que iba a ingresar en el instituto esta semana?"**

**Yo solo hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza sin comprender, ¿Esto no era sobre Edward? ¿Acaso el nuevo era tan guapo como para tener la misma reacción en Jess como Edward?**

**"Emm.. Bueno esto no es muy fácil de decir sabiendo tu trauma con el.."- Desvió sus ojos avergonzada de mi cara. Ahora si me perdí, ¿Que tiene que ver Edward Cullen con el chico nuevo?- "Son solo rumores, pero la mayoría están totalmente convencidos de que es verdad..."**

**"Jess no le des mas vueltas al asunto y dime que paso!"- Exigí saber agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente.**

**"Es que el nuevo y Edward son…!!"**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

**El sonido del timbre la interrumpió, y no hizo dar cuenta que éramos las únicas en pasillo y ya todos estaban en sus clases. Sin pensarlo corrimos hasta nuestras clases antes de que nos cerraran la puerta.**

**Desde esa hora no pude hablar con Jess para nada, siempre algo o alguien nos interrumpía, dejándome con la intriga delos que ella quiso decir de Edward y ese chico. ¿Que pudo ser para ponerla tan alterada y nerviosa? No podía ser que…**

**No pude terminar la frase porque sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro para llamar mi atención. Al girarme me encontré con un chico apuesto, de facciones finas, pelo castaño lacio que le caía por encima de los ojos, y unos ojos verdes con destellos azules muy profundos. Su cara iluminada por una sonrisa tan hermosa que no pude evitar sonreírle como respuesta.**

**"Tú debes ser Isabella Swan"- Me tendió su mano en un gesto de saludo, mi leve enojo por volverme a sentir como en mis primeros días en el instituto de Forks se esfumo al ver como tomaba asiento a mi lado. "Yo soy Kevin Wheeler, es un placer conocerte."**

**"Igualmente"- Le dije sinceramente -"Aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella" Le hice saber de forma amigable. "¿Tu eres el chico nuevo?"**

**"Si, llegue hace una semana pero hoy es mi primer día de clases."**

**Los dos hablamos hasta que el profesor entro a la clase. Ahí nos asignaron un proyecto de dos, y tendríamos que reunirnos por dos meces después de clases debido a ese proyecto. Eso no me incomodo mucho porque el era el tipo de personas que nunca se quedaban sin un tema de conversación pero no de esos que nunca te dejan hablar y se van de largo si no el contrario, te sacan temas de conversación sin dejar que te aburras.**

**Al terminar la clase nos dirigimos hacia la salida, y estaba tan sumida en nuestra conversación que no me di cuento que alguien estaba a viéndonos mientras caminábamos. No hasta que Kevin alzó la mirada para ver a mi trauma a solo unos metros de nosotros, viéndonos con su hermoso rostro inexpresivo apoyado en su volvo plateado.**

**Sentí como mi rostro se calentaba a causa del rubor de mis mejillas, pero el no me veía a mi, lo veía a Kevin. Yo no podía entender porque me evitaba, ¿era tan común para el que ni siquiera merecía queme viera? Me sentí insultada, y tan furiosa que no le devolví el gesto de despedida de Kevin, solo lo miraba a el, ruborizada intentando fulminarlo con la mirada. Una mirada de la que ni siquiera se fijo.**

**Al siguiente día fui decidida. Jessica me terminaría de decir lo que sabía sobre Kevin y Edward. Al verla, la que corrió fui yo. Tenia que saber porque lo esperaba al final del colegio, si ya se conocían, porque el antisocial Edward Cullen se hiso amigo de el nuevo. El no tiene amigos! Solo su familia!**

**"Jess tienes que decirme que pasa con Edward Cullen y Kevin Wheeler" –Exigí saber sin saludarla. El tono de mi voz fue un poquito mas elevado de lo que pretendía y la gente al escucharme me miro con el rostro confuso.**

**"Shh!"- Me callo Jess –"Es un tema delicado que te debo decir en un lugar mas privado"- Susurraba mientras me arrastraba hasta el patio, horita desolado, y ahí me miro otra vez como el dia anterior. Su cara avergonzada y roja me ponían mas nerviosa.**

**"Jess dime ahora!"**

**Sin mirarme a la cara susurro "Edwardesgay"**

**La mire sin entnder " ¿Que dijiste?"**

**Alzo su rostro alterado y me grito "EDWARD ES GAY"**

**Continuara!**

**NA: Este es un fic con el fin de entretener a la gente con algo distinto jajaja ya después se sabra la verdad jaja yo amo a Edward y nunca escribiría algo que lo perjudiquen asi que tranquilas jajaj!**

**Chana Flaya!**


	2. Esparciendo el Rumor

Make Your GAY-Friend Disappear

"_Jess dime ahora!"_

_Sin mirarme a la cara susurro "Edwardesgay"_

_La mire sin entender "¿Que dijiste?"_

_Alzo su rostro alterado y me grito "EDWARD ES GAY"_

2.- ESPARCIENDO EL RUMOR.

En ese momento mi mente se puso en blanco, no supe que responder, no me esperaba esa respuesta de parte de ella. No nos dimos cuenta que varias personas que habían salido al patio nos observaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre el inesperado grito de Jessica. Algunos sorprendidos, otras decepcionadas y uno que otro reprimía un carcajada. Jess al no verme reaccionar me agarro de los hombros y dio una leve sacudida.

"Reacciona Bella!" – Con la mirada perdida retire sus manos de mis hombros y sin responderle me fui caminando lentamente hasta la clase que me tocaba.

Choque con muchas personas, algunas hasta cayeron al piso pero no me disculpe. Mi mente se llenó de imágenes sobre MI Edward y Kevin Wheeler juntos, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Por eso el no despego su mirada de Kevin ayer a la salida del colegio! Por eso lo esperaba! Senti como la rabia corría por todo mi cuerpo, tenia el enorme deseo de golpear a Kevin, de patear a Edward, de informarle que era solo mío, tantas cosas!

"¿Isabella?"- Escuche la voz de Kevin llamarme mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Gire mi cabeza para encararlo, ni su sonrisa ni su belleza lo salvaban hoy.

"BELLA"- Lo corregí con brusquedad. Me miró sorprendido y agacho la cabeza.

"Ohh, lo siento, no sabia que te disgustara tanto el que te llame Isabella"- Se disculpo sinceramente mientras volvía a verme a la cara. "He hecho algo malo?"

Aparte de robarte a MI hombre..

"No, no has hecho nada" Le respondí dándome cuenta que tonta e inmadura que era al pelearme con el por un simple rumor. Le sonreí amigablemente teniendo como respuesta esa encantadora sonrisa de el. "Discúlpame, hoy estoy un poco insoportable"

"Tranquila, todos tenemos esos días" Me consoló. Ahh, no podía odiarlo, simplemente no podía. Era demasiado entretenido y buena persona.

Tuve las dos primeras clases con el y olvide solo por ese corto tiempo, el incidente de Edward y el. Kevin y yo conversamos de muchas cosas en las clases, me contó que le encantaba esquiar, cocinar y que tuvo un perro pero murió por circunstancias que no me podía decir ya que según el era muy delicado. Antes de separarnos hacia nuestras respectivas clases lo detuve. El me observó extrañado mientras giraba hacia mi, aunque sonaba raro deseaba seguir conversando con el. No sabía bien porque pero no quería que se valla.

"Kevin, No quieres sentarte conmigo en la cafetería?" No pude reprimir el impulso de preguntarle.

"Discúlpame Bella pero hoy me voy a sentar con alguien más" Se excusó "Pero nos veremos después, en la clase!"

Lo vi alejarse sin responderle el gesto de despedida otra vez, como ayer la furia no me dejó. Justo en ese momento una niñita pasaba con un brownie en sus manos recién sacado de su empaque, y yo sin pensarlo se lo quite y se lo tire a Kevin, que justo cerró la puerta, haciendo que el negrito se estrelle contra ella, manche toda la puerta y parte de la pared. La niñita estuvo apunto de reclamarme cuando el profesor de la clase de Kevin se asomo por la puerta y vio el desastre. Enojado dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras y reconoció el envoltorio del brownie que tenía la niña en sus manos.

A pesar de que la niña me culpaba a mi, el profesor no le creyó y la llevó donde el director. Mientras la arrastraba de brazo me mió y grito con furia, mientras yo enojada solo veía como se alejaban, sin prestar atención a lo que me decía.

"ESTO ES TU CULPA, TE MALDIGO LOCA ROBA BROWIES! YA VERAS! TE ENCONTRARE Y PAGARAS!" Mientras se alejaban sus gritos bajaban de volumen hasta que ya no se los veía y no se escuchaba nada de la pobre niña.

A pesar de todo lo que paso mi mente no podía creerlo. El había negado mi invitación! Yo que me había dado el valor para preguntárselo! Se iba a sentar con alguien más? Ya iba a saber las consecuencias de haberme rechazado de esa forma! Iba a encontrar una manera de vengarme!

Al entrar en la clase, ni bien me senté y ya todos mis compañeros estaban alrededor mió formando un círculo, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y sin que yo les pueda entender nada. Justo hoy que estaba tan enojada, tenían que acósame! Cerré los ojos y conté hasta tres en mi mente y de ahí explote.

"PUEDEN CALLARSE TODOS USTEDES, ME TIENEN LOCA, NO LES ENTIENDO NADA! UNO A LA VEZ!"- En ese momento todos se callaron y me miraron con cara de sorpresa. Suspiré y les dije mas calmada "Disculpen mis gritos pero ustedes me estaban hablando todos a la vez y no les enten.."

"Queremos saber si es verdad lo que te dijo Jessica en la mañana" Me interrumpió Mike Newton, que se encontraba a mi lado. Todos los demás respondieron con un 'Si' a coro.

"Ehh.." No sabía que responderles, ese solo era un rumor. No sabía si era verdad, pero por otro lado yo estaba enojada con Kevin y este era mi momento perfecto para vengarme asi que..

"Vamos Bella, dinos si es verdad o no" Rogó Eric entre todos los demás compañeros. "Es verdad que Cullen y Wheeler son gay?"

Justo cuando iba a decirle que solo eran rumores, todos comenzaron con sus preguntas otra vez, hallando queme duela la cabeza y me ponga más furiosa.

"Si! Si! Son gay! Felices? Edward y Kevin son gay!" Les grite sin pensarlo para asi hacerlos callar. Y funcionó.

En ese momento el profesor entró a la clase y todos se fueron a sus asientos cuchicheando entre ellos sobre lo que les acababa de contar. Trague saliva, mientras me daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Habrá estado bien? Me convencí a mi misma que si mientras trataba de prestar atención a la clase, aunque no pude y solo pensaba en como los perjudicaría a ambos, Kevin y Edward.

--

Al entrar en la cafetería, sentí miles miradas sobre mí, pero no les tome en cuenta. Cuando lo busque con la mirada, como siempre, me encontré con una sorpresa. ¡Edward estaba viéndome! Mi primera reacción fue voltearme hacia atrás para ver si era a mi la que veía. Cuando no vi a nadie atrás de mí, me viré para confirmar que me estaba viendo o solo tuve una alucinación. En ese momento nuestros ojos se encontraron otra vez, solo que esta vez me di cuenta de algo de lo que no me había fijado antes. Su rostro era furioso como nunca lo había visto antes, aunque para ser sincera, el nunca estaba bravo. Su rostro usualmente era inexpresivo, sabía controlar sus emociones, hoy estaba echando humo por las orejas.

La emoción de que por primera vez me lanzaba una mirada se esfumó tan rápido como vino. Después de haberlo ansiado por tanto tiempo, deseé que pare de verme asi. Ya se habrá enterado de lo que dije? Justo en ese momento vi a Kevin, que estaba a su lado y nos veía confundido. Su mirada iba del rostro de Edward hacia el mío. Me sentí avergonzada y me dirigí donde Jess me esperaba con Ángela.

"Todo el mundo ya sabe sobre lo de Edward!" Me susurró Ángela mientras hacíamos la fila para escoger nuestra comida.

"Todo el mundo lo está comentando" Agregó Jess, también con susurros. "Bella, tu sueño hecho realidad! Edward Cullen te estaba viendo hace un rato!" Me felicitó dándome un leve codazo en mi costado.

"Aunque se lo veía medio enojado. Sabes porque?" Las dos me miraron como si sospecharan algo. Di un paso atrás intimidada mientras les negaba con la cabeza. "Vaya, nunca lo había visto asi, debe ser porque todo el mundo sabe acerca de su secreto" Dedujo Ángela mientras yo miraba una vez más a la mesa de los Cullen, y todos me veían furiosos, pero ni Edward ni Kevin estaban en sus puestos. Donde se habrán ido? Me pregunte mientras los buscaba con la mirada pero no los encontré.

Continuara!!


	3. MALAS NOTICIAS

MALAS NOTICIAS

Al terminar la hora del almuerzo fui con Jess y Ángela a mi siguiente clase pensando en donde se abrían metido esos dos. De sólo ponerme a imaginar escenas de amor entre MI hombre y al que consideraba MI amigo podía sentir como la comida se me revolvía en el estómago. Kevin faltó a la siguiente clase y no lo vi ni a el ni a los demás Cullens otra vez por ese día. Me sorprendió el hecho de pensar en Kevin como uno más en el grupo de antisociales de los Cullens, si el tenía una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la de ellos. Tal vez era el hecho de que pasaba siempre con ellos y cerca de el hombre que yo amaba.

Ya en mi casa hice lo de siempre, le prepare la comida a mi papá, Charlie, y hasta que llegará hacia mis deberes o leía algo. A la hora de la cena Charlie estaba más callado de lo usual. Comía mecánicamente sin mirarme o dirigirme alguna palabra. Al no soportar más el incómodo silencio le sonreí y dije en un tono sociable,

"Emm.. Como te fue hoy? Nada nuevo?" le pregunté con falsa curiosidad. El alzó la mirada y pude ver la indecisión en sus ojos. Me dio una sonrisa forzada y negó con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno.

Después de eso continuó su labor de comer cual robot lo que me enfadó y me dio el valor de encararlo. "Papá que te pasa?"

Sus ojos llenos de confusión me observaron atentamente, suspiro y me sonrió amargamente.

"Todavía no me pasa nada, pero pronto si" Su voz más ronca de lo normal raspaba su garganta seca mientras que se la aclaraba para continuar hablando. "Bella, hija, ya no seguiremos viviendo aquí en Forks.."

Esa noticia no me la esperaba, pero si el amaba Forks y yo pensaba que le agradaba mi estadía con el. Y algo que hace 7 meces no pensé que ocurriría paso, sentí punzadas de dolor y miedo ante la idea de marcharme de Forks. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cómo me había acoplado tan bien al clima, al lugar y más que nada a la gente. El simple hecho de pensar en que ya no viviría en Forks me hacía un hueco en el estómago y en el corazón también.

Mi rostro sorprendido despertó gran curiosidad en Charlie. "Yo pensé que te aliviarías al saber que ya no vivirías conmigo. Aquí en Forks." sinceramente me confesó Charlie.

"Acaso no te he demostrado lo contrario estos últimos meces?" Sin darme cuenta en que momento unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas me pare. "Exijo que me expliques porque quieres que me vaya" Demande saber poniendo una mano sobre la mesa.

"Hey quien a dicho que quiero que te vayas?" me pregunto entre herido y molesto.

"Entonces porque nos vamos? Aquí estamos bien" Mi mente no podía imaginar en porque Charlie se quería ir.

"Bella me han ofrecido un mejor trabajo en otro lado del país, y su me voy de Forks no hay razón para que te quedes atada a este lugar así que mejor ve a vivir con Reneé y Phil" Su oferta me ofendió y lo mire enojada.

"Papá si tu te vas es tu decisión pero yo me voy a quedar aquí en Forks"

"No puedes" Su tono era de una orden pero yo la ignore.

"Y puedo saber porque?" Le pregunté desafiante.

"Vendí la casa y la próxima semana se muda una familia aquí" Esa respuesta me chocó, yo me imagine que por lo menos me quedaría aquí en la casa de Charlie pero su vendió la casa que podía hacer?

"En una semana verdad?" El hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. "Para ese entonces ya abre encontrado donde hospedarme. Ya lo veras!"  
Me miró sin creerme y se río de mi actitud tan infantil. "Papá! No te burles de mi!" Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban sólo un poco por vergüenza de mi actitud pero Charlie de repente dejó de reírse y se puso serio.

"No te estás queriendo quedar por algún chico o si?" No pude percibir los celos en su voz porque cuando el mencionó lo del chico enseguida un hombre perfecto se le vino a la cabeza, un hombre guapísimo de piel blanca como la nieve, pelo bronce brillante y esa sonrisa que no es muy usual en su inexpresivo rostro pero de las pocas veces que a sonreído se puede ver que es lo mejor que tiene. Si estaba pensando en la mayor razón por la que se quería quedar en Forks. Edward Cullen.

"Bella..no es por eso verdad" preguntó amenazante.

Cuando iba a responder sentí algo peludo en la espalda, era muy inquieto y me daba cosquillas. Me paralice y sólo reaccione cuando sentí algo mojado tocar mi piel.

"Bel..."

"AHHHHH!!!! Tengo algo en la espalda!!! Quítamelo!!!"Sin esperar alguna reacción por parte de Charlie yo corrí en círculos gritando como loca tratando de sacarme lo que sea que tenía en la espalda pero cuando sentí que ya lo tenía entre mis manos todo se volvió negro y sentí un dolor intenso y punzante en la frente y la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y de ahí el dolor desapareció pero todo siguió en negro...

Continuará  
NA: Disculpen la demora pero en estos meces a pasado de todo jajaja mi primera sobrina nació, los exámenes finales, presentaciones de piano, mil proyectos, mi perra dio a luz... En fin mi vida a sido una locura Jajajajaja XD también disculpen si el capi fue muy corto y no hubo humor pero creanme este capítulo es escencial para toda la historia!! Jeje gracias por todos sus reviews!! Espero que les haya gustado!!

Chana Flaya!!


	4. NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

MAKE YOUR GAYFRIEND DISAPPEAR!

4) NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

Al abrir mis ojos sentí un malestar en mi frente lo que hizo que me lleve la mano instintivamente ahí mientras me levantaba desorientada. Cuando pude visualizar bien lo que tenía a mi alrededor note que estaba en mi habitación acostada en mi cama y seguía siendo de noche. No tenía idea porque estaba ahí ni porque tenía esa venda alrededor de mi frente envolviéndola, hasta que vi un par de ojos verdes viéndome intensamente.  
En ese instante todas las imágenes de lo que ocurrió esa noche volvieron a mi. Cuando tenía la cosa peluda en mi espalda y después todo se esfumó. El gatito color chocolate que tenía enfrente era tan diminuto que podía caber en mi mano e irradiaba ternura infinita. Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar Charlie entró a mi habitación con un platito con leche en sus manos, seguramente para el pequeño animalito que seguía viéndome sin apartar sus grandes ojos de mi.

"Ahh! Bella ya despertaste!" Su voz aliviada me hizo sentir culpable por haberlo preocupado. El dejó el platito junto al minino para venir a mi lado y sentarse en el borde de mi cama.  
" Que me pasó? Porque me desmaye tan de repente? Que hago con una venda en la cabeza?" Le pregunté mientras me volvía a tocar esa venda sintiendo un poco de dolor. Vi como el se reía y tomaba al gatito en sus manos y lo ponía en su regazo para sobarlo y el pequeño se dejaba mimar. "Que pasó papá?" Me empecé a preocupar, que abría pasado para que el disfrute el hecho de que me haya golpeado la cabeza y que un tipo de peligroso animal baboso me atacara hasta noquearme.  
"No te pongas así Bells" Me dijo reprimiendo una carcajada. Yo fruncí el seño mientras que esperaba a que respondiera mis preguntas. "La noche anterior estábamos discutiendo sobre el tema de la mudanza y tu de la nada te paraste gritando que te lo quiten aterrorizada y a correr en círculos como loca y justo antes de siquiera poder pararme te estrellaste contra la pared y te fuiste al piso. Cuando te iba a coger para ver si no te habías lastimado vi a este pequeño saliendo de tu chompa." Me señaló al animal que ahora ronroneaba ante sus caricias. "El pequeño no se despegó de ti hasta ahora"  
No se porque pero el escuchar que esa pequeña cosita estuvo *cuidándome* me lleno de ternura y amor. Le abrí los brazos y vino a mi para que lo sobe. "Quieres decir que no fui atacada por un peligroso animal baboso ni nada por el estilo? Ósea que un gatito me noqueo?" Sin evitarlo empecé a reírme y pocos segundos después Charlie se unió a mi.

Después de eso decidimos quedarnos con sushi, el gatito, que durmió conmigo esa noche.

***

Al siguiente día fui al colegio como siempre, olvidando completamente el tema de Edward, Kevin, la mudanza y los constantes ataques de sushi hacia mi para jugar conmigo. Sólo podía pensar en el hecho de que el pobre sushi estaba solito en la casa. Por eso estaba tan en el aire que no sentí cuando Kevin tomó asiento a mi lado, ya por la costumbre. No fue hasta cuando el levantó su mano frente a mi cara y la movió rápidamente para atraer mi atención. Me sobresalte ante eso y me hice instintivamente hacia atrás con mi silla, asustada haciendo que me caiga mientras que gritaba, "NO ME ATAQUES OTRA VEZ SUSHI POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! NOOOOOO!!" Me estrelle contra el piso otra vez pero por suerte no me golpee nada, la mochila amortiguo el golpe.

"Ohh Bella disculpa si te asustado" la mano de Kevin estaba tendida frente a mi. Me levanté con su ayuda y vi a mi alrededor a todos mis compañeros riéndose de mi vergonzosa caída. Sentí mi rostro caliente por el sonrojo. No pasaban ni 24 horas y ya me había levantado dos veces desorientada y había hecho el ridículo. Suspire y me senté en mi silla. "Lo lamento, en serio" Al ver su rostro tan cerca del mío no pude evitar sentir como mi rostro ya caliente pasaba a hirviendo y mi cara podía fácilmente ser comparada con un tomate.  
"Pero si tu no hiciste nada" lo consolé. "Fue mi culpa el confundirte con Sushi y no tener equilibrio" Le sonreí y el me miró confundido.  
"Sushi?"  
"Ahh es que Sushi es mi nuevo gato, ayer entró a mi casa y mi papá y yo decidimos quedárnoslo" le confesé emocionada.  
"Pero lo que no entiendo es porque tu pensaste que Sushi te iba a atacar" Sus bellos ojos me miraban intensamente, y me acorde de la situación con Edward, y pensé como un hombre que es gay puede ver tan profundamente a una mujer. Simplemente algo no encajaba.  
"La verdad es que ni yo entiendo todavía porque ese pequeño animal me ataca cada vez que puede" Y ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa que podía alegrar a alguien hasta en el momento más duro, era muy difícil el contenerme y no derretirme. En ese momento me di cuenta de mis pensamientos hacia Kevin y me preocupe. En ese instante me di cuenta que poco a poco Kevin lograba ocupar un puesto más importante de mi vida, sin darme cuenta estaba empezando a sentí algo por el...

Kevin me iba a decir algo pero la risa no lo dejaba, le parecía demasiado gracioso el hecho de que un gatito me ataque. Cuando se logro tranquilizar el profesor entro y no pudimos seguir hablando. De vez en cuando en la clase conversábamos en susurros o por papelitos, y no podía dejar de sentir como el corazón se me aceleraba por eso. Habían momentos que el me estaba susurrando algo chistosa acerca del profesor y yo no podía despegar los ojos de su fina boca. Eran cosas que no podía controlar, y no tenia idea porque. Pero no estaba segura de si sentía algo por el, bueno estaba un poquito segura pero no cien por ciento segura. Claro que en pocas horas lo sabría, después de la prueba de fuego. La hora del almuerzo.

Continura...!!

Gracias por los reviews!!! Yo se que puede que estén desesperadas porque no hay nada todavía entre edward y bella y ahora resulta que las cosas se complican más con lo que acaba de descubrir pero créanme que van a venir serios problemas después jajaja!!! Creo que esta semana no voy a poder subir el siguiente capi porque estoy en exámenes finales y si mi madre me ve cerca de la computadora me mata jajaja he escrito estos dos capis en mi cel, se podrán lo difícil y largo que será jajajaja pero tratare de subirlo lo mas rápido!! = ) También les quería comentar que tengo en mente una historia de JacobXReneésmeX??? pero no se.. La trama es muy buena pero quiero saber si les gustaría una historia de esa pareja =D


	5. LA PRUEBA DE FUEGO

**MAKE YOUR GAYFRIEND DISAPPEAR! **

**5) ****LA PRUEBA DE FUEGO**

**Antes de aquíera salir de mi clase pude reconocerlo en el pasillo. Que hace ahí? Me pregunté mientras me acercaba más con cada paso que daba. Cuando me encontraba a poca distancia de el, si rostro giro y sus ojos verdes encontraron los míos. Hizo in gesto con la mano saludandome y mi corazón comenzó a latis más rápido pero me controle. Ya a su lado me quitólos libros que llevaba en mis brazos y me escolto hasta mi casillero para dejarlos, pero ninguno de los dos habló. **

**Cuando termine de meter el último libro y cerré la puerta del casillero, si voz rompió el silencio en el que estábamos sumergidos. **

**"Vamos juntos?" Me ofreció caballerosamen. Su sonrisa dejaba a la vista sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Ante eso no reaccione por unos segundos pero el esperaba una respuesta de mi parte así que... **

**"Vamos juntos? Adonde?" Mi cabeza no funcionaba bien y no parecía captar el mensaje aunque parecía estar escrito hasta en las paredes. **

**"A la cafetería tontita" Me feapino un poco el pelo de forma tierna y lo vi sospechosa. **

**"Yo pensaba que tu tenías planes con otras personas a la hora del lunch" le recordé resentida. El pareció confundido por unos segundos y luego me volvió a sonreír. **

**"Estar con ellos no significa que no pueda estar contigo también. No son mis únicos amigos ahora" La emoción que me causó el saber que me consideraba su amiga también me hizo olvidar el significado de sus primeras palabras habiéndome aceptar sin siquiera pensarlo bien y ver lo que implicaba comer almorzar con él. Seríamos sólo los dos? Pensé al pasar por las puertas que daban a la cafetería. **

**Estaba tan pérdida en otro mundo pensando b como íbamos avanzando en nuestra relación de amigos, Kevin y yo, que no me di cuenta que nos estábamos pasando todas las mesas y os íbamos a un lugar más privado. Al ya no escuchar tanta bulla de los alumnos que conversaban en sus mesas con sus amigos, dirigí la mirada hacia donde kevin me llevaba. **

**Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos mientras mi piernas se movían solas hacia la más donde se encontraba el. El hombr por qué el suspiraba de vez en cuando en la clase sólo porque la imagen de el de lejos estaba granada en mi retina y contantemente me venía a la mente. Estaba de espaldas a nosotros y por eso sólo se podía apreciar su descuidadamente desordenado cabello color bronze. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de el vi como su cuerpo se tenso y respoló icomodo ante nuestra llegada. **

**Despegue mi mirada de el y vi que no estaba acompañado de sus hermanos como de costumbre. Sabía que yo venía o era sorpresa?? Nos detuvimos en las dos sillas que estaban delante de el y cuando desperte de mi trance púde notar que edward veía mi mano con una mirada que no pude reconocer. Entre fastidiado y enojado, deduje. Dirigí mi mirada a lo que el veía y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al saber la razón de su mirada de fastidió. Mi mano están entrelazada a la de Kevin. No me había dado cuenta antes pero el lo había hecho para guiarme entre la gente y llegar hasta la mesa más lejana de todas. Lo había hecho de una forma inocente y sin pensar más allá de ese pequeño gesto pero al parecer edward si. De seguro esta celoso, envidie a Kevin más que a nada por lograr despertar en ese hombre ese instinto de... Pertenencia? Era eso? Sea lo que sea Kevin era el hombre más afortunado en todo el instituto, aunque había la posibilidad que de todo el planeta. **

**"Voy a ver la comida para los dos, esperame aquí" Soltó mi mano y señaló la silla justo frente a el hombre que miraba fuera de la ventana, como si hubiera algo más interesante que nosotros afuera. " Tratala bien Edward. Es mi amiga." Kevin le dijo a Edward. "Se más sociable" Dicho eso dio media vuelta y se fue dejándonos a los dos solos en un ambiente demaciado tenso.**

**Después de unos segundos de estar ahí frente a el observandolo y evitando que se me caiga la baba por lo espectacular que es desvie la mirada avergonzada sintiendome acosadora. Justo cuando lo hice su melodíosa voz lleno el silencio que nos invadía. **

**"Así que eres su amiga?" Me miró fulminante, como su tratará de hacerme daño con esos hermosos ojos dorados. Ese era un color muy bello pero inusual y poco común. Como el. **

**"Ehh... Y..Yo" Titubie. Estaba demaciado nerviosa y mis manos inquietas sudaban. **

**"Talvez el lo crea pero yo sé que no es así" Me confesó sin cambiar su expresión. **

**"De que hablas?" Me sorprendió el que haya podido terminar la frase sin ninguna muletilla en su presencia, pero el problema era que me había enojado. Me decía que no era su amiga? Hasta se punto lo quería a Kevin?? Los celos empezaron a crecer dentro de mi y mi sangre empezó a hervir. **

**"Yo sé que fuiste tu la que disperso ese rumor de Kevin y yo" Su voz empezaba a sonar ronca por la furia que sentía. Lo podía ver en su aparentemente calmado rostro, porque sus ojos y voz lo delataban. Mi boca se abrió pero no salió ningún sonido en mi defensa. Estaba en shock. Lo sabía?? Mi cara arduo en vergüenza pero no oculte mi sonrojo. Por eso Edward me veía así el otro día! Al fin lo entendía. "Lo que no entiendo es porque lo hisiste" Se inclinó sobre la mesa y acerco su rostro al mío para intimidarme. **

**Justo cuando le iba a preguntar algo del tema y defenderme, Edward más rápido que un rayo bajo de la mesa y la rodeó cogiendome en brazos y sacandome de mi silla mientras yo escuchaba un splash y una voz extrañamente familiar gritar.**

***FIN DE PARTE 1* CONTINUARÁ...!!! **

**Chicas!!! Millón gracias por los reviews!!!! Son increíbles!! Sinceramente nunca pensé que a tanta gente les gustaría esta historia tan loca jajajaja pensé que serían como mi hermana que ni bien menciono la historia y ya se le ponen los pelos de punta jajaja odia el simple hecho de pensar en que nuestro hombre perfecto sea gay y casi no lo escribo por eso pero me anime y lo hice jajaj enserio les agradesco a las que sólo leen y a las que me dejan esos reviews que me animan a escribir más!! **

**Sólo quiero aclarar dos cositas que me preguntaron x los reviews jeje Sushi es clave para la historia ya sabrán porque y Kevin fue inspirado en un hombre que conocí el año pasado. También se llamaba Kevin y efectivamente es gay pero es muy guapo y es una excelente persona jaja lo amo pero no tiene idea que e escrito esta historia y peor que es inspirada en el XD **

**Millón gracias!! **

**Chana Flaya **


	6. PRUEBA DE FUEGO! PARTE DOOOS

**MAKE YOUR GAYFRIEND DISAPPEAR**

**LA PRUEBA DE FUEGO**

**PARTE DOOOOS**

**Con mi cabeza apoyada en el duro pecho de Edward escuche como toda la cafetería se inundaba con risas burlonas. Asome mi cabeza por encima de su hombro y vi como una figura de diminuto tamaño se iba hecha una furia de la cafetería perseguida por otra mas alta de pelo largo y negro. En su apuro se tropezó con un chico y se fue al piso con toda la comida de la bandeja de el encima. Su amiga si querer se fue encima de ella e hicieron una cochinada en e piso. La pequeña niña se paro y cuando llego al marco de la puerta y dirigió sus furiosos ojos hacia mi y me encogí ante su dura mirada. En ese instante la reconocí. Aunque su cara este lleno de espaguetis y un puré color café extraño me acorde de la niña que juro vengarse de mi.**

**"La niña del brownie" Susurre viéndola tratar de salir pero fue detenida por el director. Este le dio una mirada severa y al ver su aspecto y el de la cafetería se la llevo a su oficina, otra vez. Todavia en sus duros brazos pude ver el balde de agua tirado a unos metros de nosotros y el camino de agua que había a su alrededor.**

**El pecho de el vibro cuando empezó a reír muy bajo. Yo lo pude escuchar porque su fresco aliento rozaba mi cabello y su boca estaba muy cerca de mi oreja. "Esta es la segunda vez por tu culpa no es así?"Me dijo totalmente convencido que mi respuesta era afirmativa.**

**"Tal vez el director se la llevo una vez por mi culpa pero esta vez yo no e tenido nada que ver." Me defendí riendo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Al momento que lo hice me arrepentí instantáneamente. Sentí como si mi mano golpeo una muralla de granito y tuve que sobármela para calmar el leve dolor. La cara bromista de el cambio totalmente a uno serio y hasta enojado mientras se daba cuenta que me seguía teniendo en brazos, como recién casados. Su mano bajo mis rodillas aflojo el agarre dejándome parada al mismo tiempo que Kevin llegaba con ellos. Su mirada desconcertada callo sobre nosotros dos y yo hacia lo posible por ignorarlo.**

**El me tendió mi bandeja y yo agarre la botella plástica de cola y la encerraba con mi mano que seguía sintiendo el punzante dolor. Cuando lo helado del liquido dentro del envase toco mi mano, el dolor se disipo. Alce la mirada a Edward pero volvió a ser el mismo antes desentablar una conversación conmigo. Su distante mirada estaba enfocada en el paisaje fuera de la ventana. Su rostro mostraba incomodidad y vergüenza.**

**Yo seguía sorprendida de la dureza de su pecho y como había llegado a sentir dolor por ese leve golpe bromista que le había dado en el pecho.**

**"Que fue todo eso?" Pregunto Kevin a los dos que parecíamos estar sumidos cada uno en nuestro propio mundo. La mirada dorada de el se poso sobre Kevin y le respondió.**

**"Nada, solo que una niña quiso cobrar una venganza y le salió al revés."**

**"Una venganza? A ti? Tu que le habías hecho?" La cara atónita de Kevin lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa que me hizo derretir por dentro.**

**"Te equivocas amigo, el balde no iba destinado a mi. " La mirada significativa que me dio me hiso hiperventilar pero lo controle estoicamente. "Fue a Bella pero reaccione a tiempo y desvié la dirección del balde hacia la pequeña niña del brownie." Sus ojos seguían puestos en mí y su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando me sonroje de sus palabras. No sabía que me sorprendía mas, escuchar mi nombre de sus hermosos labios o el hecho que escucho como la llame en el momento de reconocerla. Me sorprendí a mi misma al darme cuenta que tenia la fuerza de por lo menos mantener la boca cerrada y no ser obvia frente a el. No quería que vea el efecto que tenía sobre mí.**

**"Pequeña niña del brownie?" No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando el pobre Kevin y era mejor dejarlo así, a no ser que quiera enterarse de que la niña me ataco por el arranque de ira que tuve hacia el unos días atrás.**

**Edward y yo reímos como cómplices y sin decir nada. Nos miramos como sellando el secreto que solo seria de nosotros dos, claro que de la pobre niña también que cuyo nombre hasta ahora desconozco pero ella nunca lo sabría.**

**Luego seguimos conversando los tres amenamente hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de hora. Los tres nos paramos y yo al apoyarme con mi mano en la mesa sentí un agudo dolor, que me hizo gemir muy bajo pero Edward pareció notarlo. Se acerco rápidamente a mí y observo con preocupación y culpabilidad mi mano. Kevin también lo noto y se acerco a los dos a ver que me había pasado.**

**"Es mi culpa" Se dijo Edward mas para si mismo que informándolo a Kevin. Mi corazón se acelero tanto que tuve miedo de morir de taquicardia en ese momento. Se estaría preocupando por mi? Ojala fuera así, me dije a mi misma en mi cabeza.**

**"Déjame llevarla a la enfermería para ver si no es nada grave." Se ofreció Kevin. Cuando asimile que eso seria alejarme de Edward, mi corazón dejo de latir y me entristecí. Todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a un final, pensé agriamente. Justo en ese instante me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Por mas que el haya sido el causante de mi dolor, lo necesitaba cerca. Lo quería conmigo… Mas que a cualquier otra cosa. Mas que a Kevin!**

**"No te molestes, la llevo yo" Sus palabras me llenaron de gozo y mi corazón me dolía en el pecho por sus latidos tan alocados. Me ofreció su mano y yo la acepte mientras sentía su suave pero a la vez firme agarre. Vi a Kevin para despedirme pero su cara me dejo callada. Era una mezcla extraña de shock, enojo y celos.**

**Sea lo que sea lo único que yo tenia en mente era la fría mano de el hombre que amaba junto a la mía guiándome entre la multitud.**

**AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA PRUEBA DE FUEGOOO!!**

**JAJAJAJA YA SE QUE A USTEDES NO LES GUSTAN LOS CAPIS CORTOS PERO ESTE FUE CORTO PERO EL AVANCE ENTRE NUESTRA PAREJITA ES MUY NOTORIO AHORA. LES AGRADESCO SUS REVIEWS!!!! NO SABEN COMO ME HACEN REIR Y COMO DISFRUTO LEYENDOLOS TODOOOS! LA ULTIMA VEZ UBO UNA PEQUENA FALLA TECNICA Y SE MANDO EN CENTRADO JAJAJ PUEDE SER PORQUE LO ENVIE DESDE MI CELULAR XD JAJAJA TAMBIEN LES QUERIA DECIR QUE LEAN MI OTRO FIC QUE ES DE RENEESME!! JAJAJAJA EN SERIO MILLON GRACIAS A TODOOOS!!! POR LEER Y MAS TODAVIA POR DEJAR ME REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR!**

**BESOS!!**

**CHANA FLAYA**


	7. INVITACIÓN

**INVITACION**

El poblado pasillo resultaba muy estrecho para toda la gente que se encontraba abultada ahí. El fuerte agarré de su mano me tenía flotando, tanto así que ni sentí cuando golpeé a Mike Newton en el camino. Mis ojos estaban puestos fijamente en su ancha espalda y su caminar era tan perfecto que cualquier modelo lo podía envidiar. Al llegar a la enfermería, me abrió la puerta cortésmente para que pasará antes que el y su penetrante mirada parecía taladrar mi corazón, volviéndolo gelatina al igual que mis rodillas.

No hablamos mucho en la enfermería, sólo con algunos monosílabos para contestar alguna pregunta formulada por la enfermera. Al terminar la revisión nos sugirió poner un poco de hielo en mi mano así no se hincharía y nos informó que no tenía nada grave. Edward le sonrió encantadoramente a la mujer en agradecimiento y ella se ruborizó al instante.

Fruncí el ceño mientras salíamos y nos dirigimos en silencio a mi clase. Ya frente a la puerta le agradecí y me volví para entrar a mi salón pero su pálida mano la mantuvo cerrada, impidiéndome entrar. Su duro pecho estaba muy pegado a mí y su respiración estaba rozando mi oreja, haciéndome leves cosquillas. Cerré los ojos, perdiéndome en la deliciosa sensación de tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, por lo que tuvo que repetir mi nombre para llamar mi atención.

"Bella" Susurró "Sigo sin entender porque expandiste ese rumor, pero sólo para que tengas las cosas claras, ven el próximo sábado a comer con nosotros. Así tal vez confirmes tus sospechas" Mis cabellos se movieron por el aire que exhalo y no me dio tiempo de responder ya que en dos segundos el chico había desaparecido del pasillo.

Sintiéndome como si me hubieran sedado, pase todo el día como zombi. ¿Confirmar mis sospechas? Acaso... Oh NO! Pretendían hacer alguna escena melosita en mi cara... Sobre MI cadáver, pensé con voz de ultratumba.

Llego el sábado y llame a Ángela temprano para que salgamos. Ella casi se desmaya de la emoción cuando le dije que era para hacer compras y grito como si la estuvieran lanzando a un mar lleno de tiburones pro el teléfono. Lo aleje de mi oído y solo le dije que no se demore y que nos encontremos en 10 minutos en el mal.

No les dije nada a mis amigas acerca del almuerzo al que Edward me había invitado, pero si le pedí a Ángela que me ayude a buscar ropa adecuada para salir, con la triste excusa de que estaba harta de estar sin novio y era hora en que tenga uno así que me debía empeñar en conseguir uno y que mejor que empezar por la ropa.

Ella se mostro encantada y pasamos por todas las tiendas posibles, buscando y probándonos incontables veces conjuntos. Ángela insistía que debía ser mas reveladora para captar mas la intención de los chicos pero le dije que estaba dispuesta a exhibir un poco pero no iba a andar por ahí con mini faldas y tops. Había comprado mas ropa de la que tenia en mi closet y tenia tantas fundas que se me hacia difícil caminar rápido con ellas, a pesar de que mi amiga tenia una buena cantidad en las manos también.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando decidimos parar esa locura para ir a comer un helado en el parque y descansar un rato. Nos sentamos en una banquita y saboree el frio dulce, que se hacia agua en mi boca.

"Vaya, tuvimos suerte que hoy haya habido un solazo" Comento Ángela mirando al cielo.

"Ah? Solazo?" mire a mi alrededor y todo el parque estaba iluminado como nunca antes lo había estado. El cielo estaba libre las molestosas nubes y hacia un agradable calor. ·No lo había notado" murmure

"No?" Estaba totalmente sorprendida "Eso es aun mas desconcertante. Tu eres la que siempre chillas por que nunca hace sol y ahora que se te cumple tu deseo no lo notas"

"Es verdad" Mi voz era baja y parecía que se la llevaba el viento "Es que e estado pensando"

"Creo que lo de la ropa no es para conquistar a cualquiera.. Tienes a alguien en mente verdad?" Mis ojos se abrieron pero no me digne a verla a la cara, solo me concentré en los niños a unos metros de nosotras corriendo cubiertos de barro felices.

"A alguien en mente?" Repetí un poco ida. Ella no dijo nada y yo no quería hablar ya que sabía que le terminaría contando todo y eso aumentaría inconscientemente mis ilusiones, ya que yo la conozco a Ángela y es de las que ni bien el que te gusta te habla y esta cien por ciento convencida que esta muerto de amor por ti. Antes de que me pueda ir de largo con mis pensamientos un fuerte ruido me saco del trance.

Me sobre salte y mire a ambos lados buscando de donde salió ese horrible ruido pero las carcajadas de Ángela hicieron que toda mi atención sea para ella. De sus ojos salían lágrimas por la risa que trataba de callar aunque no estaba haciendo mucho trabajo por reprimir tremendas risotadas. Mi ceño se frunció profundamente y en ese momento si al causante del estruendoso ruido. Un globo, o lo que quedaba de el, descansaba en su mano derecha mientras que en la otra tenia uno de sus aretes, artefacto con el que reventó el inflado objeto. La mire seria y luego le preste atención a todos los paquetes que estaban a nuestro alrededor en todo el piso.

"Charlie me va a matar"

"Por que? No hemos hecho nada malo" Ángela trato de buscar si habíamos hecho algo malo pero se rindió a los pocos segundos. "no hemos hecho nada malo" Repitió como para tranquilizarme.

"Lo único que hemos hecho es comprar como locas compulsivas y ahora puedo donar la mitad de mi ropa y seguiría teniendo suficiente para no repetir ni una sola camisa en lo que resta del año"

"Puede ser pero no creo que se enoje tanto" Quisiera estar tan segura como ella, pensé.

Al terminar fuimos a mi casa y antes de entrar por la puerta escuchamos como algo se rompía adentro. Ángela se asusto y me pregunto si había alguien en mi casa. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y me puse a la defensiva, quien quiera que fuera el idiota de atreverse a robar la casa de un policía debiera estar realmente mal de la cabeza. Con furia agarre un masetero que había en la entrada y, con Ángela prácticamente trepada en mi espalda, atravesé la puerta con un movimiento rápido y antes de que pueda atacar sentí un agudo dolor en el cuello y mas que nada en la frente. Caí al piso y escuche como Ángela gritaba aterrada. Sus manos tocaron mi cuello y mi frente.

"Es eso saa..sangre?" Fue lo ultimo que escuche ya que el cuerpo de Ángela callo sobre el mío, golpeándome nuevamente la cabeza, haciéndome perder el conocimiento.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
